


Second Place

by Dain



Series: Femslash February 2019 [11]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Coming Out, Friendship, Gen, but sometimes you gotta write something yourself, listen I know everyone and their mom has already written this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 14:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17747930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dain/pseuds/Dain
Summary: Day 11 is a rest day, so like last year I wrote something femslash-adjacent.





	Second Place

**Author's Note:**

> Day 11 is a rest day, so like last year I wrote something femslash-adjacent.

Kitty had checked three times to make sure Bobby had an open period, she’d stood silently outside his classroom door for long enough to reassure herself that there was no one else in the room with him, and she’d been mentally preparing herself for this conversation for…well, it had been a while. She was ready. She was _so_ ready. She could do this.

She knocked on the door.

“Ready and waiting!”

She wasn’t even a little bit ready, but she walked through the door anyway. “Hey, Bobby,” she said, aiming for casual, probably missing the mark by a mile. “Can I talk to you for a second?”

“Anything to distract me from grading,” he said, putting his pen down. “What’s up?”

“Well,” Kitty said, “I’ve been doing some…self-reflection, you know, thinking a lot about certain things, and, uh - shit, I’m sorry, this is a stupid way to do this.” She’d had a whole thing planned out, but she had a feeling it still would’ve been stupid even if it had been coming out right. “Can I start over?”

Bobby gestured for her to go ahead.

“Okay.” She took a deep breath. “I’m gay.”

Bobby’s face lit up. “Seriously? That’s awesome! Hang on, hang on,” and he moved his chair around to the front of the desk and sat back down in it backwards. “C’mon, details!”

“There’s not - I just didn’t want you to have to find out from Goldballs,” Kitty said. “That’s it. So…”

“Kitty, I love you, but I am not letting you drop this on me and then just walk out of the room and not tell me anything,” Bobby said. “Spill!”

“Seriously, it’s just…a thing that’s been happening in my life. For a while, I guess. There’s not a lot of details to share. Mostly I stopped wanting to lie to myself.”

“Yeah,” Bobby said, nodding. “I get that. And I’m glad you got to that point even if you didn’t come to me, your gay best friend, to talk about it before now.”

Kitty rolled her eyes, trying and failing to suppress a smile.

“Soooo…any crushes I should know about?”

“No,” Kitty said immediately. “Well,” she revised, and then stopped.

“Well?” Bobby repeated, leaning forward over the back of his chair.

“Maybe,” Kitty said, “and only maybe, and I’m going to think about it some more before I decide that there are.”

“Fair enough,” Bobby said. “But I have a few ideas…”

“I _swear_ -”

“I won’t say anything,” Bobby said, raising his hands in a gesture of innocence, “but I reserve the right to tell you I knew all along.”

“I can live with that,” Kitty said.

“And Kitty? Remember to not keep lying to yourself.”

“Yeah,” Kitty said with a sigh. “Easier said than done.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come say hi on [Tumblr](https://ndscottsummers.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
